Każdy może spędzać Święta
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 9 Megan: Poprzednio w Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II doszło do wielu niespodzianek. I tych przykrych, ale też i dobrych. Śmieszne. Najlepsze było chyba połączenie drużyn i te konflikty z Iscą, Chloe i Clarą. Szkoda, że wszystkie we trzy wyleciały. Ale jestem ciekawa, czy to jest początek czegoś nowego? Kto zastąpi ich miejsce? Kto w ogóle to wygra? Dalej jestem zaskoczona, dodatkowo premiera w Boże Narodzenie? Suuuper :’) To oglądajcie i bawcie się dobrze z Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! Domek Zwycięzców, William & Nicole Uczestnicy po zakończeniu ceremonii podzielili się na trzy sojusze. Jednym z nich był William i Nicole. Nicole dostała pozwolenie od prowadzącej, a oboje układali strategię do gry. William: Teraz, jak już wyleciały te idiotki, reszta skupi się na nas ;) Nicole: Nie spodziewałam się, że tak łatwo będzie się pozbyć całej trójki. Szczególnie Clary, która mogła teraz być dla nas zagrożeniem. William: Teraz powinniśmy się cieszyć, w grze zostali jeszcze ta cnotka Mindy, jej „koleżaneczka” Tamara, pseudo-sportowiec Nathaniel, żałosny Francis i łamaga Jacob. (PZ – William): Przynajmniej jest więcej facetów niż lasek. William: Pora żeby wywalić kolejne dwa zagrożenia, Mindy i Nathaniela. Nicole: Obecność Mindy sporo może nam naprzykrzyć. William: Albo dać nam chwilowe bezpieczeństwo. Najlepszy będzie jednak fakt, że jeśli jedno z nas wygra, to trzech leci do skrzyni. Bylibyśmy zawsze bezpieczni, a jednak oni żałosne pięć głosów na mnie, a mój jeden starczy, by jeszcze jedno „cudowne” dziecko znalazło się w tym pieprzonym sarkofagu ;) Nicole: Podoba mi się. Takie... mroczne. William: Uwierz mi. Potrafię rozpętać prawdziwe piekło. ^-^ (PZ – William): Czas wykorzystać strategię Alejandro i jego atrakcyjność, starczą mi mięśnie Lightning’a, inteligencja Camerona i mają przed sobą największego przeciwnika tej gry. A jak oni wrócą do gry i chcieliby się ze mną zmierzyć, wylecieliby na początku >:) (PZ – Nicole): Jest jedyna rzecz, jakiej się obawiam. Jedna z nich może powrócić i na nowo psuć nam grę. William: Ale teraz jakoś dziwnie i spokojnie się zrobiło, odkąd tych idiotek tu nie ma. Patrzy się na Nicole. William: Mogłabyś pójść na chwilę? Chciałbym... załatwić jedną rzecz :3 Nicole od razu domyśla się o co chodzi, zakłada ręce i wzrusza ramionami. Nicole: Aha... a ty znów o tym? Naprawdę, nie rób tego, marnujesz czas na jakąś durną błahostkę, która de facto jest obrzydliwa. Zamiast tego poczekaj na jakąś fajną laskę. I tyle. William: Duh... Domek Przegranych – jedna strona – Mindy, Tamara i Francis Po eliminacji Clary, Francis pokłócił się z chłopakami i dziewczyny zaprosiły go do siebie. Również były zasmucone obrotem tej sprawy. (PZ – Mindy): Zauważyłam, że jest czterech facetów i już zostały tylko trzy dziewczyny :O Wow. Francis: Meh, oni mi nie chcą uwierzyć... Tamara: A w co? Tamara podwędziła z Domku Zwycięzców chrupki, które jadła razem z Mindy. (PZ – Tamara): Mindy to najlepsza psia-psi na świecie :D Tamara: Wiesz, jeśli masz coś ciekawego na temat Williama, to wal śmiało. Na temat Nicole też bym sobie posłuchała. Mindy: Ja też. Francis: Chociaż mi nie uwierzycie, William chce zrobić coś okrutnego Nicole. Ona nie jest zła, ale tamci debile sądzą, że ona chce wszystkich wywalić... tak jak Dawn... Mindy: Złe skojarzenie. Akurat Dawn była dobra. xD Francis: Nienawidzę jej XD Mindy: Aha. Trochę się zaśmiała. Tamara: Jak można jej nie lubić? Francis: Dawn? Jest ona fałszywa, wystąpiła w pięciu odcinkach i wszyscy uważają, że to wprost CUDO. Mindy: Trochę dziwna popularność, ale dobra. Fakt, że postacie takie jak Leshawna, Bridgette lub Lindsay też lubią. Chciałabym je spotkać :P Tamara: No kto nie chciałby spotkać Lindsay? Albo Kitty? :D Francis: Miło by było. Mindy: Dokładnie. Przynajmniej jest 3-2-2 >_> Kto leci na pierwszy ogień? Tamara: Osoba, która zasługuje na to już od dawna moim zdaniem – William, nieludzki gwałciciel. Francis: Uwielbiam to przezwisko. ;d Ten lachociąg zgwałcił moją ukochaną dziewczynę. Powinien dostać za swoje! (PZ – Mindy): Francis to też w porządku koleś. Dobrze, że tacy jeszcze istnieją :) Domek Przegranych – druga strona – Nathaniel i Jacob Francis odłączył się od chłopaków, jednak Nathaniel się tym niespecjalnie przejął. Nathaniel: Cieszę się, że ty masz chociaż trochę rozumu. Jacob: Tak bardzo podobała mi się Isabella. Życzę wam szczęścia :/ Nathaniel: Masz jeszcze Chloe. Jacob wzdycha. Jacob: Zauroczenie również bywa okrutne, ale dobra. Oby Mindy i Tamara chociaż zwróciły uwagę na to, że te dwa zła czają się jeszcze tutaj. Nathaniel: William i Nicole... szkoda, że nie zwróciłem na nich uwagi wcześniej... ;-; Jacob: Najpierw Nicole, potem William, bo ona rozkwita. Nathaniel: Namówiła pewnie Francisa, aby na nas głosować. Też mamy jakieś szanse, bo trzeba wstawić jeszcze trzecią szansę. Co, jeśli byłyby to Mindy lub Tamara? Jacob: Będzie mi ich szkoda, ale można je pomścić. Jak Amber, Chloe i Isabellę ;) Zostałem ostatni w drużynie. >_< Nathaniel: Nie przejmuj się. Szkoda, że to odpadły dziewczyny, jakby odpadli William i Nicole zamiast Iscy i Chloe... naprawdę nie zasłużyły na to. Nawet rezygnacja Clary była zaskakująca. Jacob: Miała dosyć tego programu. W sumie tutaj oberwała najbardziej... niż ci wyeliminowani. ;-; Nathaniel: A kogo najmniej ci szkoda? Jacob: Dakotha wydawała mi się taka obca. Nie znam Eliota, ale też szkoda mi na przykład Brooklyn trochę. Nathaniel: Niektórzy byli, by odpaść na początku. Ciekawe co by było, gdyby doszło do „trzeciej części”. Jacob: Mógłbym jeszcze raz wystąpić :P Nathaniel: Tylko Dominic był w dwóch częściach, ale poległ. Jacob: To pewnie nie program dla niego. Ale czy spróbuje jak Ezekiel? xD Nathaniel: Każdy ma szanse. Jacob: Inni mniejsze, drudzy większe. Święta racja. Przybili żółwika. (PZ – Nathaniel): Czas uważać na te ciemną świętoszkę i nieobliczalnego pana sadomaso. Kto wie, co te diabelskie nasienia mogą wykombinować razem ._. Wyzwanie Megan wezwała swoich zawodników wyjątkowo szybko. Wszyscy zjawili się przed prowadzącą. Tamara zmieniła nawet sobie ubranie, co szybko podchwycił William. William: Co za szmata xddd Tamarze robi się przykro, Nathaniel jednak daje mu z pięści w twarz. Nathaniel: Uważaj lepiej na słowa, zwyrolu :’) Tamara dmucha w grzywkę. Tamara: Co dziś będziemy robić? Megan: Jako, że są święta... Po chwili pojawił się Nicholas. Nie był w nastroju, bo miał na sobie świąteczny, renifera, a na jego nosie pojawił się czerwony nos renifera grający „Jingle Bells”. Mindy była wprost zachwycona. Mindy: Chciałabym taki prezent <3 Nicholas: Ja sobie spałem, a ty mi przyczepiłaś takie gówno na ryj? ;-; Megan: Nooo? Zdejmuje to przebranie z twarzy i rozwala „nos”, depcząc go. Nicholas: Idę się przebrać... nie mogę publicznie, bo te kutasy pozwały już nas w Finlandii za pornografię i demoralizację młodzieży. Nicole: Ale przecież dziecko wchodzi na własną odpowiedzialność. Takie reality show powinny być puszczane w nocy / wieczorem, doskonała pora, bo młodsi idą spać, a przynajmniej gimnazjaliści i ci wyżej mają się czym cieszyć. Dokładnie scenami rodem z Warsaw Shore lub następnego odmóżdżacza... Megan: Święte słowa, będziesz miała już u mnie plusa podczas wyzwania. Nicole: Dziękuję ;) (PZ – Nathaniel): Nicole jest zła... Megan: Dzisiejsze zadanie jest wyjątkowo... świąteczne? Chyba odpowiednio to nazwałam. Pokazała im stolik z siedmioma talerzami, które były zakryte pokrywką. Megan: Otóż tym razem zajmiemy się nieco realnym wyzwaniem, a będzie to, przygotowanie jednej z potraw wigilijnych! Ale ale! Zanim się zabierzecie do przygotowań, daję wam maks 30 minut na ZNALEZIENIE składników i 30 minut na zrobienie tego, więc godzina na zrobienie dania. Nie musi być jadalne, ma mnie akurat zachwycić swoim wyglądem i... świeżością? Aby dodać trochę totalnoporażkowego smaku, każde danie musi zawierać... liście jako dekoracje. Bonus z Planu, pamiętam jak przy superbohaterach zawodnicy musieli nosić skarpetki do kolan czy coś takiego. Mindy: Wiem. To były rajtuzy! Pamiętam ten odcinek, Lindsay i Courtney wypadły w nim wspaniale! <333 Megan: Podzielam twoje zdanie B) Więc podchodzicie w kolejności i możecie wylosować jedną z potraw. A kolejność to: Mindy, William, Nathaniel, Nicole, Francis, Tamara i Jacob. No co? Taka podobna, jak z wyścigu. Mindy pierwsza odkrywa potrawę z numerem dwa. Była tam... sałatka. Mindy: Zgłodniałam <3 Megan: Dobrze, zwycięzca dostanie jeszcze prawdziwą potrawę do zjedzenia + immunitet. xD Nicole: A możliwość wyeliminowania osoby? Megan: Na jedno wychodzi? William odkrywa następną potrawę. Przed nim – karp. William: Gdzie ja ci znajdę karpia? :3 Megan: Nie wiem :3 William podchodzi namiętnie do Megan, i lekko ją trąca. Ta przejeżdża po jego klacie „wniebowzięta”, w międzyczasie Nathaniel odkrywa swoją potrawę zniesmaczony tą próbą podrywania. Trafił na sernik. Nathaniel: Oj :/ Nie lubię ciast. Nicole: Dajcie mi coś łatwego :D Podchodzi, a przed nią makaron z cukrem i miodem. Nicole: Spodziewałabym się czegoś bardziej wykombinowanego... (PZ – Nicole): Ech. Następny jest Francis. Dla niego – kutia. Francis: Hmmm, można coś ciekawego przyrządzić :D Przedostatnia wybiera Tamara. Zostały jej numer jeden i sześć. Tamara: Bliżej mi do szczęścia ;p Otwiera półmisek sześć. Tam dla niej – pierogi z kapustą i grzybami. Tamara: I to moje ulubione *________* (PZ – Tamara): Obym nie zawiodła mojej babci *_* Jacob stoi przed ostatnią potrawą. Jacob: Hmmm, a co ja mam? Otwiera. Żurek wylatuje wprost na jego twarz. Jacob: AAA! Gorące!!! Panikuje, Nicole przewraca oczami. (PZ – Nicole): Jak to się mogło stać? ;) Stałam za sabotażem pierwszej potrawy i poinformowałam Francisa oraz Nathaniela, żeby nie otwierali. Widać, jak Nathanielowi zależy na swoich sojusznikach :’) A William miał coś zrobić z Tamarką i Mindy... albo... (PZ – William): Tak, tak. Miałem sabotować tamte dziewczyny. Ale... rączka zrobiła swoje :( Mierzy ją wzrokiem. Nicole: Ty jesteś jakaś tępa! Najpierw specjalnie przegrywałaś nam wyzwania, a teraz niby starasz się jak najlepiej, abyś ty tylko wypadła dobrze, a reszta słabo! -_- Mindy: Ja taka chamska nie jestem :O Megan: Dobrze, pozwolę sobie skosztować sałatkę. Spróbowali. Megan smak się podobał, Nicholasowi, niekoniecznie. Megan: Daję 9/10, klasyczna, dobra i taka tradycyjna :D Nicholas: 9/10... jest dobrze przygotowana i smakuje lepiej niż śmieciowe żarcie. Dodatkowo jest bez majonezu ;) Megan: Odezwał się model. xD Mamy 18/20 dla Mindy! Kto spróbuje ją przebić? William? William postawił im karpia. William: Proszę. Zdobyłem go sam. xD Tamara: I przy tym zawsze się trzeba tak rozbierać? :’) William: A chcesz osiągnąć orgazm? ;’) Tamara: Patrząc na ciebie, szczerze wątpię, ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach wyleciałby z tobą w łóżku :’) William: Młoda jesteś, nie znasz się ;) Tamara wypina mu język, potem przybija żółwika z Mindy. William odsunął się i znowu ten „sexy” motyw. Megan: 6/10! <3 Prawie perfecto! <3333 Nicholas: Duh, 4/10, na nic więcej nie licz ._. Megan: Mamy 10/20 dla zabójczo przystojnego Williama. Kto następny? Przyszedł zdyszany Nathaniel z sernikiem. Ładnie pokrojony, idealny, no prawie jak ze sklepu. Megan: 9/10. Wygląda świetnie, pachnie dobrze i smakuje... wybornie :D Nicholas obserwuje sernik i rzuca ciastem w Nathaniela. Te całe się rozwala. Nicholas: TO NIE BYŁO ZADANIE WYPIERDALAJ DO SKLEPU TYLKO ZRÓB SAM JEDZENIE!!! -1000/10! I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE NIKOGO OPINIA NA TEN TEMAT!!! Megan: Aha... nie możesz dać tyle. Nicholas: No to dyskwalifikacja! Megan: Z zadania? Nie sądzę. Nicholas pokazuje fucka Nathanielowi, Nicole podle się uśmiecha. Nathaniel: To wszystko wina tamtej suki Nicole! -_- Nicole: Ja? Ale niczego nie zrobiłam :’) Megan chrząka. Megan: Później sobie pogadacie. Nicholas dał 1/10, to ja daję 3/10. Słuszna uwaga. Nicholas: Uhm... Megan: Czyli 4/20 dla Nathaniela. Nathaniel: Meh. (PZ – Nathaniel): Chyba gorzej już być nie może... ;-; Megan: Następna zaprezentuje się... Nicole! Nicole przygotowała przepiękny, błyszczący się makaron, posypany piaskiem i solą mineralną. Mienił się, aż szok. Nicole: Od razu ostrzegam, to nie do jedzenia. Megan: Widzę piaski i kamienie pomalowane na złote. 9/10. Napracowałaś się, muszę przyznać :) Nicholas: 10/10! PERFECTO! :D Bił jej brawa, ta się ukłoniła. Tamara wyśmiała dziewczynę. Tamara: Genialne przedstawienie. Kto następny? Francis: Ja przygotowałem kutię. Wyłożył talerz, a na nim kasza gryczana z błotem i kłosami zbóż. Megan: Mogę już to zjeść? Francis: Nie? Myślałem, że to ma być dla wyglądu. Megan: I jest. 8/10. Nie ma tam liści, a wygląda to naprawdę dobrze ;) Nicholas: 10/10. Poczekaj na chwilę... Rzucił tą kutią w Nathaniela. Nicholas: SKURWIEL! Tamara postawiła pierogi na stole. Tamara: Oto pierogi z kapustą i z grzybami. Receptura mojej babci. Nicholas: Słodkie w chuj :V Biorą do ust pierogi. Po chwili Megan zaczyna się krztusić i wypluwa to. Megan: MÓJ BOŻE!!! CO TO JEST??!?!?!?? Gniecie pieroga. Megan: To jest... obrzydlistwo! Co to za kapusta? Wypluwa ją. Megan: KAPUSTA KISZONA? I W DODATKU ZDECHŁA??? Rzuciła talerzem w Tamarę. Megan: I TY SIĘ KURWĄ ŚMIESZ NAZYWAĆ KUCHARZEM??? OD BABCI??? SRABCI CHYBA!!! 1/10! I GDZIE LIŚCIE? Tamarze wylatują łzy z oczu. (coś jak Zoey w 13 odcinku TP:PG) Nicholas: Meh, daję 6/10 :) Zajebisty smak, ale podanie zwykłe. (PZ – Tamara): Myślałam, że wyjdzie mi lepiej :( Ale jak to mogło się stać? (PZ – William): śmieje się Megan: 7/20 dla... morderczyni dobrych potraw wigilijnych. Zostaje nam jeszcze... Jacob. Jacob przygotował żurek. Megan: Aż się boję. Proszę, masz chochlę i spróbuj sam -_- Jacob próbuje. Jacob: Jest nawet nawet. Nie dodałem tam trucizny, przysięgam! Megan: Dobra, wierzę ci... Spróbowała. Megan: Hmmm, dobre. Ale nie ma liści i wygląd mnie nie pociąga. 7/10. Nicholas: 5/10. Średnio jakoś i mdłe... Megan: Czyli 12/20 – Jacob. Spisałeś się tak przeciętnie. Czyli mamy już werdykt, najlepsza była Nicole!!! Dostaje pani immunitet! Nicole uśmiecha się podle do Mindy. Mindy: No... Megan: Ach, nie skończyłam! ;) Spodobała mi się potrawa Mindy, więc obie będziecie miały zaszczyt siedzieć przy naszym stole wigilijnym! Mindy może głosować i wy nie możecie głosować na nią, więc do skrzynki nie poleci. (PZ – Nicole): Nieeeee!!! Albo nie, w sumie mam inny typ. (please) Megan: Nathaniel, niestety spartoliłeś sprawę (do siebie – szkoda, że nie Tamara...), wobec tego jesteś już zagrożony. Pozostali idą głosować. Najpierw jednak kolacja wigilijna :) Megan, Nicholas, Nicole i Mindy idą. William zaczął twerkować, a niezadowolona i niemogąca pogodzić się z porażką Tamara, wzięła (skąd?) piłę łańcuchową i zaczęła gonić Williama. (PZ – Tamara): Zaraz! Ktoś mógł mi podrzucić kapustę! Już wiem! Wylecisz, William! >:) A nie, to Nicole rządzi. Chociaż... można jej przemówić do rozsądku ;) (PZ – William): Wygląda na to, że jak odpadnę, namówię kogoś do wiecznego życia w łóżku <3 Jestem na to chętny _< Nathaniel: Ponieważ do wybrania są tylko cztery osoby... kto jest za Tamarą? 1 osoba: William Tamara: Chyba będę jednak bezpieczna B) Nathaniel: Kto za Jacob’em? 2 głosy: William i Mindy Jacob: Jak mogłaś? o.o Mindy: I tak ciebie nie wywali... :/ (PZ – Mindy): Namówiłam Nicole, aby pozbyła się Williama. Myślę, że mnie posłuchała. Nathaniel: A kto za Williamem? 5 głosów: Mindy, Tamara, Nathaniel, Jacob i Francis Nathaniel: Zostaje Francis. Kto za nim? 1 głos: William Francis: Co za ulga :’) Megan: Seksowny, Jacob i Nathaniel. Walczycie o łaski Nicole. Nicole przychodzi. Nicole: A więc to taka trójka? No, załatwiliście się nieźle. xD William, jesteś bezpieczny. William zdziera koszulkę. William: AWWWWWW YEAH B) Jacob szepcze do Nathaniela. Jacob: Wygląda na to, że nas wykiwali... Nathaniel: Niestety :( Nicole: Jacob i Nathaniel. Nathan, Nathanku, a wiesz, że gdybyś nie pieprzył farmazonów na mój temat, to byś został? A wy dalej uważajcie, że to co on wam nawymyślał, to prawda. Przyjaźniłam się z Kelsie i sama jestem zaskoczona, że odpadła... Nathaniel: ...przez ciebie. Nicole: Dosyć. Dołączasz do Isabelli, bo chcę, abyś to ty odpadł. Nathaniel: Nadzieja matką głupich. Żaden antagonista nigdy nie wygrał programu, więc mam nadzieję, że tobie też się to nie uda :’) Trzymaj się, stary. Przytulił Jacob’a, który zaczął płakać. Przytulił też Mindy i podszedł do Francisa. Francis: Sorry za to, że... Nathaniel: Ja wybaczam. Mogłeś nam nie uwierzyć, ale teraz proszę, musisz ją pokonać. Francis: Przepowiednia była taka, że musi cię wywalić, aby tak się stało. A skoro doszło do tej sytuacji, nie ma wyjścia :> Mindy: Meh. Wierzyłam ci, Nicole... Tamara: Ja też. Zacisnęła pięść. William: Haha, została was tylko czwórka, idioci :D Tamara: Ale dalej mamy przewagę liczebną, „frajerze” ^.^ Nathaniel zostaje wystrzelony rakietą. Nathaniel: AAAAAAAA! Wracam do ciebie, kochanie! Przesyła całusa w stronę nieba. Megan: I została nasza szczęśliwa szóstka! Kto by się tego spodziewał, że od razu po połączeniu odpadnie zakochana para i kapitanowie drużyn? Co będzie działo się dalej? Nie przegapcie kolejnego odcinka Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival